Stormy Hearts
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: Tea learns about her family. Melody looks after her young sister. Aramis tells fortunes. Each personal character's story has its own place and interconnects with the others. No one person is ever truly alone. Rated K just in case.
1. Peace, love, and Harmony

Setting: after the Duelist Kingdom arc, but they're all about eighteen and still in school.

Chapter 1 Peace, love, and Harmony

A/N: Why is it we never know about the characters ever going to the bathroom? Do they never have to pee?

Blue light from the street light poured into Yugi Moto's bedroom. It was a quiet night. Too quiet. Yugi stirred in his bed for no apparent reason. He put a hand up to his miraculously styled tri-colored hair. Not a strand was out of place. Amazing.

Yugi got out of bed and stumbled in a half-asleep stupor to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Wait- that wasn't a bathroom. An assortment of fluffy towels rained down upon the poor unsuspecting 18-year old. Yes, he was eighteen, but he didn't look a day over twelve. This was an aggravation when he was driving down an old dirt road and randomly a cop would stop him. This happened more than once a week, and Yugi had been driving for about two years. You'd think the cops would have figured it out by now.

Yugi stupidly held up a towel and tried to stuff it into the wall. (He had been aiming for the closet.)

Yugi's elderly grandfather came out to see what all the fuss was about. "Yugi, you're sleepwalking again," he said, shaking the boy.

Yugi didn't reply.

"Yugi!" Grandpa Moto shook him harder. "Wake up!"

"Ehhhhh... Grandpa! What are you doing up?"

Grandpa -_-'ed. "You were sleepwalking again."

"We're going to have to see someone about this. It's getting to be a problem."

"Yeah," his grandfather said, remembering the incident with the jelly. Two weeks ago, Yugi had tried to make jam on toast for a midnight snack. It didn't end too well. Grandpa winced at the memory of the broken jars on his freshly waxed kitchen floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Yugi said.

"All right then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

On his way back to bed, Yugi heard a noise outside. He made his way to the window and lifted the blinds to see the silhouette of a young, pink-haired girl in a black dress standing next to his mailbox. 'Who is that girl?' Yugi wondered. He planned to rap on the window and alarm her, but sleep overcame him and he sleepily collapsed on the floor, right next to his bed.

The girl outside looked at the window to see that the blinds were up now. 'Those weren't up before, were they?' she thought. She shivered in the cold. One knee-length black dress and a pair of white boots with no jacket or leggings was a very bad idea in this weather. At least she had white gloves. She rubbed them together, then cupped her hands and blew into them.

'It's much too cold for Domino City,' she mused. She looked again through the window and observed a table with a triangular, gold-colored bauble sitting on an oak desk. It had a string attatched to it so one could put it on, like a necklace. The girl wondered what kind of person would wear such on ostentatious necklace, then turned around and walked away.


	2. Found You

Chapter 2

"Harmony!"

The pink-haired girl froze. 'Who could possibly have found me here?' she thought. 'This hiding place was ingenious!'

Harmony was sitting on the swingset of a backyard display at the Domino Shopping Mart, along with a few realistic-looking plastic statues of seated children. She had needed a place to plan her next move.

A black-haired girl in a Domino Shopping Mart employee uniform [white shirt, red vest, black pants] made her way towards the swingset. "Harmony, you're wearing the blue drop necklace that Melody gave you last Christmas."

Before Harmony had a chance to speak, she went on. "I was with her when she bought it. But I had no idea you'd never take it off. Even when you were running away. Won't it bother you? Won't it be a constant reminder of your worried sister? Won't it make you feel exceedingly guilty for leaving her behind? Won't it-?"

"Shut _up_, Byakko. No matter what you say, I'm not changing my mind. And how did you know I was running away?"

"Why else would you be here at 1:19 in the morning? You don't work here."

"I could ask you the same. It's a school night. Aren't you supposed to be at home? Sleeping?"

Byakko sighed, took one of the plastic child statues off of the swingset, and sat next to Harmony.

"They put me on the night shift again, even though we specified that I couldn't work nights in the application."

"Oh." Harmony started to swing.

"But... it's not like I have a choice... money's getting kind of tight these days..." The black-haired employee looked wistfully at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Harmony said.

Byakko smiled, closing her eyes. "It's alright. It's not like it's your fault."

"I know," replied the pink-haired girl. "I still feel that way though."

They sat there for a moment. "You know," said Byakko. "You really should be getting home now."

Harmony laughed. "Yeah, right."

The two girls laughed, then Byakko's face fell. "Seriously."


End file.
